


Water Show

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, water!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyeur kink: Chris and Zach have been working out together. Chris surreptitiously watches Zach taking his shower. Does he have the courage to join him...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beederiffic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beederiffic/gifts).



> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Water. It's everywhere on Earth. Covers some seventy percent of the planet, exists in solid form in the polar ice caps and in just about every American household refrigerator. Not the broke ones of course, though Chris could use one about now. A working refrigerator, not a broken one, but then he might accidentally electrocute himself since he's taking a shower too.

His thoughts are barely cohesive, but working out does that to Chris. He gets just the right kind of stupid, moving sluggishly, thinking simple thoughts. Except right now, his simple thoughts have focused on his best friend.

Water cascades over shoulders, rounded smooth with firm muscle and healthy flesh, just the right amount of extra to fill Zach out so his body looks full of health and sex. Water flows down the curve of a deltoid, along the line of a tricep past the joint of elbow and around the swell of Zach's forearms and sprays from loose fingers.

Zach's standing there, basking in the water as it pours over his head. Chris can see the euphoria on Zach's face. Exercise makes makes Chris just a little bit dumb, while Zach gets just a little bit high.

Zach leans forward, now. Water arrows down his spine, following the curve between the fan-like shape of his trapezius muscles.

Chris doesn't remember ever taking an anatomy class; he's not entirely sure where he learned the names of all these parts, as he watches water drip from Zach's hair, over his cheeks and gently closed eyes.

Long eyelashes, dark eyebrows, standing out stark and wet against his gleaming skin. Fresh, clean sweat swept away by the flow of the shower.

Chris swallows, feels the trickle of water down the crack of Zach's ass as if it where his own. Parts of him, very choice parts, ache to reach out and caress the space between Zach's glutes.

His physical trainer. That's where he learned these words. Hamstrings, calves, Achilles, water flows over each on Zach's body.

Zach pushes upright and turns around. Chris has just enough forethought to look away, returning to his own shower for the moment, trying to collect himself; but soon, he's back. Staring at each and every muscle on his companion, his 'shower buddy.' And he is so glad Zach can't read his mind. Spock could read his mind. Sylar probably could too. They never really explained that clearly as far as Chris was concerned. Then, Zach cups both hands in front of his chest, collecting water. It flows over his pecs, teasing both nipples before his arms move, splashing his face.

Chris has to turn away again before he groans, breaks the spell of arousal and musk and lust that has him looking in just a few moments, admiring the litheness of his friend's abs and hips. The way the hair flows with the water, light and easily suggestible.

Chris gets caught on Zach's quadriceps, the way they lead to and from his flaccid cock. Though it isn't completely soft. The same way Chris' wasn't after their work out. Nothing like working out to give you a partial. Nothing like ogling your best friend to give you a full, raging hard on; but Chris doesn't dare touch, doesn't dare enjoy what he's seeing. If he did, he'd moan, and Zach would know.

"Know what?" Zach asks sleepily. His voice low and relaxed.

Chris nearly bangs his shin in his haste to look at the wall. "Nothing, just... thinking."

"Must be a good thought. " Zach's voice is a deep purr. Chris looks up at the hand that clasps his bicep. "I don't mind, you know." Zach has moved from his shower stall, much as hip-high brick walls and curtain qualify as a 'stall.'

"Mind? Mind what?"

Zach laughs. "You looking, you do it every time. Every Thursday, we meet; we work out; we shower, and you watch. Never touch. I've been thinking. Why do you look, at first I thought you were worried I would look."

"What? No."

"That's why I started closing my eyes," Zach continued, "Then I realized, why you looked, and it took everything I had not to get hard."

Chris' eyes flick down to where Zach's cock would be if he weren't too close to the little curtain hooked from one wall to the other beside Chris.

"I started to look forward to it. Every week I'd get to feel your eyes on me. But it's not enough, not anymore. I want to feel more. I want to feel you." Zach's hand stroked down Chris' arm, the water flowing over Chris' shoulder bracketing Zach's fingers as it flowed down his arm. "I want to touch you."

"Yes." Chris' cock throbbed as he turned, palming the water off behind him and practically tearing the curtain in his haste to unhook one end and get at Zach. He pushes Zach back until Zach is seated on the wall outside his running shower. Chris dives in for a kiss, molesting Zach's willing mouth desperately.

Zach's cock drips with water and precum as Chris reaches down to palm him, stroking over hot flesh and soft balls.

The chill at Chris' back begins to distract him, pulling his focus away from Zach's sucking mouth, plush lips, rapid tongue. He growls with frustration, dragging Zach around until they're standing under the spray of his shower.

Suddenly, Chris is struck with a thought. Anyone could come in, at any time. Lust shoots through him, and he drops to his knees, desperate to taste, lick and suck the water flowing down Zach's form. Swallow the fluid that has absorbed the essence of Zach. He gulps at Zach's hips for every bit of flavor he can wrap his mouth around.

Eyes fluttering closed against the water showering over his face, Chris hears every echoed moan through the hollow room. Then, he blindly finds the head of Zach's cock, sucks it down; and he's certain the towel-boy babysitting the door outside the bathrooms can hear them, hear the beautiful sounds Zach makes as Chris wraps both arms around his hips and pulls Zach deeper into his mouth.

Zach's cock is knocking against the back of his throat when Chris finally has to wrap a fist around his cock or go insane with the need. He pumps with his hips, sucks with his mouth and moans with every fiber of his being.

"Oh, fuck. I'm close, so close."

Chris swallows around the thickness in his throat, needing every drop to race into his belly, fill him with Zach's flavor.

"Chris!" Zach pours into him, waves of passion and lust rolling over him as the water flows over Chris' head, neck and shoulders, keeping his touch slick as he fucks into his fist, desperate to cum now that his lips taste of Zach, his tongue bathed in the flavor of his friend.

Falling back on his heels, eyes opening against the spray, Chris takes in the flushed skin of Zach's face and torso. Red with heat, red with sex, the smell of them together dampened by the shower, but still filling Chris' nose as he begins to cum, jerking and soaking up the look of wanton appreciation from Zach.

Slumped against the corner of one of those three-foot walls, Chris blinks up at Zach through hooded lashes. "That was..."

"Yeah..." Zach pants down at him from where he's leaning precariously against his own wall. "When we're done here, you maybe wanna go get a coffee?"

"Yeah, alright." They always go for coffee after working out, but Zach's never asked before. Chris can feel the casual shift in their relationship now like the shift of the waves against the sand of so many California beaches. Bright, and energetic, able to tow them under, but equally able to let them sail. Chris looks forward to the journey ahead with Zach by his side.  


**Author's Note:**

> This prompt kicked my ass all damned week. I think I'm finally happy with the imagery, but it's a little different from my usual "wham-bam" kinda style. (lemme know what you think of it.) Hope you all enjoy ^.^


End file.
